Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (10 - 2 \times 2)) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = (6 + (10 - 4)) \times 10 $ $ = (6 + (6)) \times 10 $ $ = (6 + 6) \times 10 $ $ = (12) \times 10 $ $ = 12 \times 10 $ $ = 120 $